


【脑洞19】背叛者

by zephyr74



Series: 金环 [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Matter of Life and Death, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr74/pseuds/zephyr74
Summary: 系列预留章节





	【脑洞19】背叛者

reserve!  
reserve!  
only for reserve!

 

鉴于现在的脑洞《三纹》和《金色锁链》的剧情有关，先把相关的《金环》《金色锁链》和《背叛者》剧情简单补全。

============

金色锁链的故事开启于17世纪，血族的主要势力在随着几位始祖进入北美之后，和女巫塞勒姆一族发生冲突。塞勒姆女巫们用秘传巫术切断血族亲长与后代之间的链接，或者杀死某个高代血族，来达到消灭此一系血族的目标。

而女巫们的最终目标就是切断血族始祖与血脉们的链接，使得除了不死的始祖之外，其它的血脉全部灭亡。她们没能成功，克劳斯与丽贝卡的链接虽然被切断了，但是以利亚抓住了快要飘散的三族金色链接，刺进了自己的心脏，以一人之身承担起三族重担。

失去血脉链接的克劳斯和丽贝卡迅速强大，而以利亚则变得虚弱，力量也流失到几乎与普通人类相同。

 

这是血族第一次明确的知道，始祖与血脉之间的链接起到了什么作用。血脉的永生来自于始祖，血脉的力量来自于始祖。

 

以利亚虽然从垂死的沉睡中苏醒，但是始终无法恢复。始祖兄弟妹妹曾经以为链接的问题会很快解决，但是作为世界上悠久古老的女巫一脉，塞勒姆的巫术无法轻易的破解。

 

一百二十七年，是以利亚承担三族链接持续的时间。

 

始祖与血脉之间的链接其实只是金色的丝线，但是在克劳斯看来，那是把哥哥束缚住的锁链。在法阵中现形，缠绕着兄长的金线，不是始祖对血脉的赐福，而是贪婪的血脉对始祖的束缚与掠夺。

在一百多年的时间中，以利亚数次毫无预兆的短暂沉睡，虽然沉睡期只会持续数天，但是症状和被封印的假死状态一样。克劳斯时刻处于哥哥会就此死去的恐惧中，即使以利亚醒来，兄长的病弱也让克劳斯不放心把以利亚放出城堡，离开自己的保护范围。

克劳斯命令三族血脉保护以利亚，而血脉们也意识到，一旦以利亚出现问题，三族血脉都会跟着消亡。

在几乎像是软禁一样的保护中，以利亚渡过了百年左右的时光。可是持续的病弱和与世隔绝让他慢慢失去活力，在克劳斯离开寻找塞勒姆女巫的时期，心痛始祖失去活力的血脉擅自陪伴以利亚离开血族城堡，在北美地区游荡。

18世纪初期，隐藏身份游历的以利亚认识了一个在他看来聪明无比想法活跃的科学家，并与之成为朋友（《金环》中提及），对方的很多想法都让以利亚觉得有趣。科学家因为想和以利亚交换礼物，注意到了始祖手上的金环。虽然最终没能得到金环，但是科学家记住了金环的形状，并无意中透露给了其它人。血族的敌人从这一信息中推断出以利亚的行踪，重伤以利亚。

纯血始祖被救回城堡，但是他的自愈能力早就因为三族链接衰退到几乎和普通人无异，以利亚只是凭着始祖特有的“不死”在沉重的伤势下存活。可是从此，以利亚一直被无法痊愈的伤势折磨。太过痛苦的伤势，令以利亚要求克劳斯亲手把封印匕首插进他的胸口，用封印沉睡来躲开无法忍耐的持续连绵的痛苦。

这次事件令克劳斯疯狂，亲手把匕首插入兄长的胸口让他愤怒痛苦，这一百年的时间他原本就和血脉们摩擦不断，而兄长重伤不愈，让他生出一个想法。克劳斯想以此次血脉们的失误为由，杀掉一部分血脉，令力量回归始祖。

以崔斯特为首的血脉发现了克劳斯的意图，为了自保，崔斯特潜入地宫，拨出了封印匕首，唤醒了以利亚。以利亚在最后一刻阻止了克劳斯，并因为不赞同克劳斯的做法，担忧克劳斯在自己沉睡后继续杀害血脉，拒绝再次封印。

 

克劳斯的举动在混血始祖和血脉之间划开了巨大的裂痕，从此两方敌视彼此。但是在以利亚还清醒，首要任务是找到塞勒姆巫术破解之法时，双方都保持着表面上的平静与合作。

 

为了分散以利亚的注意力，让痛苦中的兄长能保持生的欲望。克劳斯带回了马歇尔，安雅曾经指责克劳斯不应该在这种时候加重以利亚的负担，但是克劳斯告诉他，以利亚有需要照顾的人反而会更振作一些。

就如克劳斯所言，原本快要忍耐不下去的以利亚，在接受了马歇尔之后，重新恢复了一些精神，养育这个和弟弟有一些相像之处的黑人男孩。马歇尔视以利亚为父，而纯血始祖因为这个男孩重现活力，让陪伴着以利亚的其它年长血脉接受了马歇尔的存在，而不是把他视为血奴。

马歇尔想成为以利亚的血脉，但是纯血始祖太过虚弱，克劳斯原本就在控制血脉的数量，当然不同意以利亚接纳一个新的二代血脉。最终，马歇尔成为克劳斯与血脉之间链接断开后的第一个新二代，而他也因为是克劳斯当时唯一个有链接的血脉更远超其它血族的强大。

 

在马歇尔陪伴着以利亚的这快三十年时间里，始祖一家的姨母千年女巫出现，在解决姨母之后，始祖家迎回了大姐弗雷娅。

事情的转机在此出现，大姐弗雷娅有破解塞勒姆巫术的方法。然而在和姐姐的密谈中，克劳斯提出，不是将链接恢复，而是在保证血脉不会死的前提下，完全切断始祖与血脉之间的链接。

 

在与当年切断链接不同的另一个金色的法阵中，束缚了以利亚百年的金色锁链被斩断了。

 

血脉们惊愕的发现，他们就此和始祖彻底失去了连接，他们无法再感应到从始祖那里传来的生命与力量，失去了始祖的庇佑。

 

《金色锁链 END》

 

=====================================

 

《背叛者》

时光匆匆又是百年，血族新的格局形成。

始祖仍存，但是影响力减弱，十三位二代血脉成为了“新祖”。二代血脉表面上保持着对始祖的恭敬，但是百年前就存在于血脉和混血始祖之间的裂痕在暗中只有变得更大。

1980年左右，变故出现了，最年轻的“新祖”，丽贝卡的一个二代血脉，出现了衰老的症状。这个消息被二代中的几位隐瞒，但是他们为此心惊。

直到此刻，二代们才理解当年以利亚承受下来的是多么沉重的重担，而“不死不灭”的只有始祖，二代们虽然被称为“新祖”，但毕竟他们不是始祖，三代以下的血脉们从他们那里获取的力量最终会让二代们衰弱，直到死亡。

二代中以崔斯特为首的七位制定了计划，他们决定重新将链接绑定回一位始祖，强大的混血始祖。他们需要始祖不朽的身体作为力量与生命之源，但是不需要克劳斯成为他们的领导者，二代们希望用法术抹杀掉克劳斯的灵魂。

也许在始祖们看来，他们的行为是背叛，但血脉们自从知道链接断开的原因是克劳斯作了手脚之后，他们认为克劳斯才是最先背叛了所有血脉的人。

 

二代们的计划几乎完美，始祖们一无所觉。

新月之夜，在被伪装成宴会的杀局中，克劳斯没有死去，代替他成为牺牲品的，是纯血始祖以利亚。

新祖们一击不中迅速撤离，克劳斯悲痛欲绝，怀抱着以利亚，眼睁睁看着哥哥的灵魂被法阵逼出身体。不过大姐弗雷娅及时赶到，护住以利亚的灵魂，提出让以利亚转世为人温养重聚灵魂。为了能尽快找到哥哥，克劳斯在弗雷娅的帮助下，通过在始祖身体上刻下印记的方式，将三处不灭的印记打在哥哥的灵魂上。

克劳斯目送以利亚带着三纹记的灵魂就此在他面前消失，如同被伤害的野兽一样的混血始祖立誓要让所有背叛者付出代价。

他将重新召回被他抛弃的血脉，寻找消失在人世中的兄长，向背叛者复仇。

 

1984年，人类丹尼尔出生，失踪于2015年，被确认死亡于2017年。

 

【背叛者 END】

 

 

《金环》是大概设定。

 

时间线上来说，顺序是：

《金色锁链》《背叛者》《三纹》


End file.
